Typical conventional integrated circuit (IC) package designs utilize a fixed or defined default voltage level for the input/output (IO) pads of the design. However, to facilitate wider adoption in various electronic devices with different voltage levels for signaling conducted with IO pads of an IC package, some IC package designs may utilize IO pad cells that can be configured to operate at one of two voltages, with such IO pad cells typically referred to as “dual-voltage IO pad cells.” The dual-voltage IO pad cells can be configured to operate at a particular default voltage level during boot up of the IC package so as to facilitate communication with a corresponding device component that likewise operates its external signaling at the same voltage level. However, in conventional IC package designs, the configuration of the default voltage level of the 10 pad cells is performed by software during the boot process via configuration settings stored in a read only memory (ROM) or as the reset values of one or more associated configuration registers. As a result, reconfiguration of the default voltage level for the dual IO pad cells in a conventional IC package typically would require modification of the ROM or configuration registers, which generally is cost-ineffective or otherwise impracticable.